Discoveries
by trestresfruity
Summary: Yuki notices something about Kyo one day... and he's about to find out what it is.
1. Observations

A/N: I was reading some really sweet Yuki/Kyo fanfics… and I decided I just had to take part in the cuteness. Please enjoy! (oh, by the way, this is in Yuki's POV, and it's staying that way).

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T FRUITS BASKET, NATSUKI TAKAYA DOES!

I opened my eyes lazily and surveyed the room. Something seemed… different. I couldn't put my finger on it exactly, but I had the feeling something strange was going to happen. Shrugging off the feeling, I grabbed my pillow and made my way downstairs.

That stupid cat was yelling at me.

"Why the hell don't you answer, you damn rat?! Say something! Or are you too tired?!"

I moaned quietly and sat down at the table. Tohru was covering her ears as she worked on breakfast, and Shigure was inserting earplugs into his ears. I murmured, "I wonder if Kyo realizes no one is listening…"

And as Tohru brought in breakfast, on a tray, I saw something in Kyo's eyes. His fiery red eyes had dulled. His mouth slowly closed, the yelling ceased, and he went upstairs.

"Finally," Shigure said, starting to eat his breakfast. Even Tohru let out a sigh of relief. Slowly, I began my breakfast, trying to forget the look in Kyo's eyes. It seemed… sad, if that even fit that damn cat.

It seemed lonely.

times passes

After a very, very long study session with Tohru, I went up my room. But as I passed the cat's room, I saw that the door was open just a crack. Curious, I poked my head inside. I saw the cat's bed was neat, surprisingly, and there were a pile of books in the middle of the floor.

But, more surprisingly, I saw the cat's bathroom door tightly shut (A/N: I don't know if Kyo has his own bathroom or not, I'm pretty he doesn't… but it works better for the story!). I knocked lightly on it, and since there was no response, I gently pushed it open.

A/N: Ahh!! This is so short! But I felt like the chapter should end there… so it did! Please write a review…!


	2. Mistakes

A/N: It's the second chapter! Enjoy! (still in Yuki's POV)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET, NATSUKI TAKAYA DOES! (I do own the plot though).

I admit, when I opened the door, I was not expecting to see what I saw. I figured I was going to see Kyo taking a dump (scary, but likely), or him washing his hands, or him… err… indulging (to put it nicely).

But I saw something that I was not expecting. On any level on consciousness. I swung the door open, and I saw Kyo, head in his hands, sitting on the toilet, with the lid down. His shoulders were shaking.

Now, I haven't had much experience comforting a crying boy. Heck, I haven't had any experience comforting _anyone_. Period. But when I saw Kyo crying, looking so helpless, all I wanted to do was take him in my arms and comfort him.

Kyo looked up, and I saw a glimpse of a smirk touch his face. His eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were glimmering. I stood there, feeling awkward. He didn't say anything, obviously enjoying making me feel weird.

I turned around, ready to leave, and let him cry alone, when I felt a hand grab my arm. Suddenly I was whirled around, face to face with Kyo. He began yelling at me. Violating his privacy. Looking down on him. Not caring. Leaving him alone. But as I was verbally abused, as I looked into Kyo's eyes, the usual fire when he yelled was gone. They were dull, empty.

He continued to yell at me, until it seemed he ran out of things to call me. He was panting, and I felt his hot breath on his face. Then he let go of my arm, and he left the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. I glanced down at the red mark on my arm, and slowly slid down the wall.

What just happened?

time passes

He acted normal.

It was actually pretty amazing. He would yell at me just like before, bait me into fights. I was the only one who was left flinching, feeling hurt after his yelling sessions. I was the only one who couldn't sleep at night, because I was trying to figure out the words he had said.

Was I looking down at him?

Had I left him alone?

Was I not caring?

What had I done?

A/N: Wow. I said this story was going to be sweet… but so far it so far from it! I'll try… maybe I'm incapable of doing "cute"… well, I hope you enjoyed, and please review!


	3. Takeout

A/N: Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET, NATSUKI TAKAYA DOES! (but I do own the plot)

I think Kyo continued this act for a week or two until his façade broke. We were eating dinner. Shigure had kidnapped Tohru, and had taken her for a shopping spree (much to her distress, Shigure insisted, otherwise he would boot her out).

We ate takeout.

I sat across from him, and he was eating, occasionally giving me an angry glance. I ate my ramen, trying to ignore him. But every glance affected me. Thoughts were racing through my head, wondering what I had done wrong, what could I do? Suddenly, Kyo pushed his chair out with a screech, and he murmured something unheard to me.

I said, "I can't hear you."

He turned his face up to me, and he said, "I said, what is _wrong_ with you?" I just stared at him, unable to say anything. He pushed his food farther to the side, and he leaned over and hissed, "What is wrong with you?" His empty eyes were glowing with intent.

What intent, I don't know.

I blinked, waiting for him to say something else. Anything else. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and whispered, "You've left me alone, Yuki. You're… always, always… looking down on me. You _don't care_."

"Do you want me to care?" I asked, looking up at him. He looked surprised for a moment, and backed away.

He started pacing and said, "See? Yuki, I don't think you… understand." He lowered his gaze. "I want you to care… but different than what… you're thinking." I stood up, and moved closer to him.

"How do you know that's not what I'm thinking?" I said, playfully grabbing the hem of his shirt.

A blush spread over his cheeks, and he murmured, "Because you're toying with me. Be-because I'm n-not thinking like I'm supposed to."

I whispered, "Then neither am I." And I kissed him. He seemed startled at first, but then he enthusiastically joined in.

He said into the kiss, "Does t-this mean th-that you love me?"

"Of course," I replied, and he smiled.

A/N: Was it a bit sweeter this time?! It was still shorter, but I think it still had what it needed. Please R&R!


End file.
